


Whatever you say

by YourDistraction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDistraction/pseuds/YourDistraction
Summary: Edward isn't really that excited to start college. He's heartbroken, jaded, and has closed himself off emotionally. It all changes when he quite literally runs into a pretty blue-eyed, blonde girl who he can't get out of his mind.Shit. I’d let her completely destroy me.Ed thought.College AU.





	1. Rain, rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever. I was inspired by some of my fav modern AU's such as hangonsilvergirl's "It's not a big deal." I would love your feedback and constructive criticism. I currently have no beta so if anyone is up for the task please let me know. I love FMA and I hope you like this fic! <3

Edward Elric woke up to an unexpected lick on his face.

“What the…?? AL!”

When he opened his eyes he found himself swatting away a black and white cat that was making itself comfortable on his pillow.

“ALPHONSE! GET IT OFF OF ME!”

“Sorry Brother!” the younger Elric responded. “I found her outside the house and I could tell she was hungry. I was getting her some milk and I guess I didn’t see her make her way to your room”

“A stray cat?! That’s even worse Al! It probably has rabies!” Ed exclaimed, now sitting up with a rather annoyed look on his face.

“I’m keeping her brother. I’m going to see if I can get her some shots today and pick up some things so we can take care of her.”

“I’m not taking care of it! If you want a cat, that’s all you Al! What time is it?”

“It’s past noon already.” Al responded.

“Ugh. I didn’t want to sleep in this late.” Ed groaned. It was his first day of college tomorrow and he really wanted to get use to waking up early again. He was ready to start college at Central University but also a bit nervous about his classes.

“You’ll be fine brother.” Al said trying to give his brother some encouraging words. “I’ll make sure you’re out the door in the morning even if I have to get Sunny here to help me!”

“You named it?” Ed asked. “I guess we’re stuck with a cat now.”

Al smiled. “I bet she’ll grow on you!”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Ed was not looking forward to days spent cleaning a litter box. He slowly sat up and let his legs dangle off the side of the bed. His automail was feeling off today. He looked outside and noticed it was raining. He wondered if it was an omen. I need to get things done. He thought. _A little rain can’t stop me._

“Can you get out now Al? I need to get dressed.” Ed looked at Al with wide eyes.

“Okay fine brother. I’m going to head out anyways I’ll catch you for dinner later. Mei’s coming over!”

“Alright. Bye Al.” 

Alphonse was in his senior year of high school and going steady with his girlfriend Mei for the last year. She had come in as a foreign exchange student from Xing but asked her parents if she could stay there to finish high school since she “really liked it in Central.” Had they known what she “really liked” was a blond haired boy that treated her like a princess they might have changed their minds. Mei and Al were inseparable and Ed was happy for them of course. But sometimes he had to admit he missed the days when it was just him and Al dicking around being total bros. Al teased Ed about finding a girl in college. And Ed would say things like…  
“I don’t have time for girls.” or “They’re too much work!” or “Yeah because the last relationship worked out great!” But what he really meant was something more on the lines of “They’re never the right girl.” or “I’ll find someway to screw it up.”

Somehow Ed never let himself be “too happy.” Still Alphonse was convinced that his older brother would come out of his shell in college and stop worrying so much about his younger brother. 

Edward made his way to his dresser pulled out the first black t-shirt he could find and pulled on some dark wash jeans. He pulled back his long golden locks and stared at himself in the mirror. _Presentable._ He thought. After strapping on his socks and boots, he grabbed his red hoodie then ran out the door. He was determined to get the things he needed to start college the next day. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Winry Rockbell’s alarm went off at 8:00 AM that morning. In bed laid a pretty blonde girl with cerulean eyes that were currently covered with the back of her forearm. She groaned as she reached for her phone with her other hand. Finally opening her eyes she snoozed the alarm with no intention of actually getting up just yet. The blonde laid in bed wondering if she could handle the stress of college or if she would enjoy it a lot more than high school. 

She had moved into her dorm with her new roommate Sheska on Friday. Sheska was a spunky medium brown brunette with short hair who adorned big black eyeglasses. She had a full sleeve tattoo on her left arm covered in books that were open, pages flying, characters from her favorite novels, and various imagery and quotes from classic stories. The girl’s wardrobe reminded Winry of a mix of Wednesday Addams meets Kristen Stewart.

Winry was in awe of her. She seemed so with it. Trendy, yet carried herself like she started all the trends. She hoped her roommate's sense of fashion and “coolness” would rub off on her. They hit it off right away. As soon as Winry noticed that Sheska was far less intimidating than she looked. She was kind, welcoming, and had tons of books stacked on their bookshelf already. 

“Hey! Winry! Can I help you unpack anything?” Sheska bounced of her bed and walked towards the long-haired blonde with open arms giving her a warm embrace.

Winry was taken back but gave her a one armed hug in return. “Sheska it’s great to finally meet you in person.” Winry said rather nervously. “And yes!! I would love some help! I still have some things in my car.”

As Sheska helped her unpack and bring in her things they chatted on and on about their prior lives and hopes and expectations for their first year in college. 

“Wow, so you don’t have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? You’re gorgeous!” The brunette said with shocked eyes.

The blonde blushed and began fidgeting with her long blond locks. “Yeah no. Nobody back home. I guess Risembool didn’t have a big selection. Plus I figured…”

“Figured you’d find someone here?” Sheska finished.

“Umm..yeah. Maybe in a big city like Central but I’m not going to be seeking that out right now. Just...uh….want to do well in school, have fun, and let whatever happens happen.” She hoped she didn’t sound like she was coming on to Sheska but wasn’t sure if Sheska was hinting at anything. 

“That’s a good idea. Well my girlfriend is going to Central too. But she’s a sophomore and stays at the dorms across the way. I didn’t want to live with her my first year. I thought it’d be too distracting. I’d never get any work done with her around.” 

Oh phew she’s in a relationship. Winry thought. Not that she wasn’t contemplating switching teams for a moment because Sheska was gorgeous and had this undeniable swag about her.

“So sorry, I’m off the market but I’ll still be your wing women.” Sheska joked. 

“Heh haha. You’re funny.” The blonde nudged Sheska in the arm trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“Yeah don’t be so shy blondie.” the brunette stated. “You’re a total babe. All the boys and girls will be noticing you. But you seem totally oblivious to how pretty you are.”

Winry raised her eyebrows. “Ugh. thanks? Is that suppose to be a compliment?”

“See what I mean? Can’t even see a compliment when it smacks you in the face. You’re the funny one Rockbell.”

Winry rolled her eyes. They talked more about their majors and Winry learned so much more about the brunette. She was from Central, had an unbelievable photographic memory, and wanted to become a archivist, historian, and possibly a professor. She had obtained a job at the school library and had eclectic taste in music. 

Winry was majoring in biomedical engineering with dreams of creating modern prosthetics like her grandmother. She was fascinated by automail and had helped her grandma run their shop back in Resembool. The blonde woman hoped to obtain a proper apprenticeship while in school. 

Both girls knew that this was a start to an interesting friendship.

Saturday was spent getting their fridge stocked, apartment styled, and buying their books and supplies at the bookstore. 

Now, completely prepared for school she wasn’t sure what to do on her last day of freedom. Sheska stayed at her girlfriend’s place Saturday night and hadn’t returned yet. She checked her computer for any homework tasks or reading she might have to do. Read over the syllabus for all her classes and was able to read two chapters of her biology textbook. All by 11:30. I guess I should shower she thought. The blonde got her self clean, dressed, and decided to leave the dorm. 

So she set of to explore Central campus and enjoy the rainy weather. She stared out the window. _It’s only sprinkling a bit._

“I really hope I'm going to like it here.” She said as she shut the door behind her. Little did she know how much she would like it.

___________________________________________________________________________

Edward Elric had purchased his textbooks and started walking out the bookstore towards the cafe next door. 

_Ugh. These books costed me my good arm and leg._ He thought.

As he walked into the cafe a blonde girl ran right into him pouring her iced tea all over him and causing him to drop his book bag. 

“I’m so so sorry!” She apologized.

“Well, why don’t you watch…” He began to say until he looked into her bright blue eyes and froze. “Um, really it’s okay.” he finished as he put his hand behind his neck and smiled. 

Winry was mortified. _How did I not notice him walking in?!? Shit! He’s so hot._ She was taken back by the stranger’s golden locks that were pulled back into a ponytail and his bright amber eyes. She had never seen such beautiful bright gold eyes before. Her eyes trailed down to his full lips and a defined jaw. He wore a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans that hugged his hips. His red zip-up hoodie rolled up to his forearms and his black converse added to his casual style. His body looked toned, his shoulders broad, and she began to wonder how he looked underneath his clothing, and that’s when she noticed it. His prosthetic automail arm. 

“I’m so sorry. Uh..the...um..rain from earlier must of made the floor kinda slippery in here. Please let me help!” she quickly grabbed napkins and began wiping Ed’s shirt realizing that she just made the situation 10 times more awkward. 

Ed blushed. “Um I can do that. Thanks.” he grabbed the napkins and sat down on the nearest chair.” Edward wiped his shirt as he took in her form. Long blonde hair, lighter than his. Gorgeous big blue eyes, high cheekbones, pink lips, blushed cheeks. She was wearing a white tank top with a short black jacket and short black skirt. Her outfit showing off her well endowed chest, slim torso, curvy hips, and long pale legs.

He couldn’t look away as she began cleaning the floor and when she finished she sat across from the gorgeous blonde boy.

“Really I’m sorry.” She was so grateful his shirt and jeans were dark. Although maybe she wouldn’t mind if he was wearing white...

“And really it’s okay.” He said with a smile. _This must be my lucky day or something._ He thought to himself. It wasn’t everyday that pretty women quite literally ran into him. He felt brave. “Let me at least buy you a new drink.” He offered. “I’m Edward by the way. Edward Elric. But you can call me Ed if you prefer.” He smiled as he thought about how lost he was in those ocean eyes of hers. 

“Really?” the girl questioned in shock. “I should be the one buying you a drink.” She laughed. “I’m Winry, Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you Ed.” 

“Winry? That’s unique. And it’s quite alright I don’t mind.” 

The Rockbell girl found herself blushing and quite fascinated with the man in front of her. He purchased himself a black coffee and bought her a new iced green-tea lemonade.

They sat back at the table sipping their drinks until Winry finally broke the silence.

“So I see you just got some books. I’m glad I didn’t destroy those.” She laughed

“Heh, then I _MIGHT_ have made you buy my drink!” He smirked.

She started laughing and his smile widened. I made her laugh. She’s so adorable. He hoped he could keep her attention. 

“Yeah, it’s my first year at Central. I had to get my biology, chemistry, and math books.” 

Winry’s face lit up. “You’re taking biology?? With who?? I’m enrolled in advanced bio.”  
Ed’s eyes grew wide. He never wanted anything more in a long time than this silly girl he knew nothing about to say that she was going to be in the same biology class all semester long. He cleared his throat trying to play it cool. “Dr. Marcoh. At 9:30” 

“Ahh no way! I’ll be in his 9:30 class as well.” She silently cheered in her head. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

“Whoa, no way.” Edward tried to contain his excitement but his insides were doing a happy dance knowing he’d see more of the girl. And he did hope to see more of the girl. 

“Well, I guess we’re study buddies now.” Winry said a little too eagerly. 

Ed smiled. “Okay, by me.” 

They chatted for awhile. Winry learning about Ed’s brother and girlfriend. How Ed was majoring in chemistry, does mixed martial arts, and how he didn’t really get along much with his father. She was mesmerized by his deep voice and those gorgeous golden eyes. 

“So besides getting an overpriced education what made you decide on Central?” Ed asked curiously. 

The blue eyed girl was nervous to tell him about her interest in automail. She took in a deep breath. “Well actually, I came to major in biomedical engineering. My grandma has her own automail shop in Risembool and I wanted to get an apprenticeship here.” She gulped. “I’m not a licensed mechanic yet, but know quite a bit, and have helped my grandma around the shop.” 

Edward found himself at a loss for words. “Automail?” He cleared his throat. “So I’m guessing my arm doesn’t freak you out then?” He was nervous that her next question might be how he lost his limbs in the first place.

“No way, not at all! I’m kinda known as an automail freak back home.” She wanted to face palm herself after her words came out. She didn’t want it to come off like she had some kind of weird fetish or something.

“Oh really!? Well that’s good to know.” Ed smirked with devilish eyes.

“Ugh so not what I meant!” She put her hand to her forehead feeling totally embarrassed.

“I’m just giving you a hard time. I have an automail leg too. If that makes you feel any better. So I’m more of the automail freak.”

“You’re not a freak at all.” Winry defended. “Your arm looks well made. And if you ever need a tune up, I may not be a pro yet but I… I can take a look at them for you.” She hoped he’d take her up on this offer. 

“Wow, really? They’ve been feeling a bit off lately. And the rain really doesn’t help. I wouldn’t mind you taking a look at my arm and leg sometime.” he was so amazed by this girl who kept surprising him. _Beautiful, smart, and a badass mechanic._

“I’d be delighted too. Great experience for me. But it’ll cost you!” She laughed.

“I would offer to pay anyways.” He checked the time on his phone. His brother had sent him several text messages asking if he’d be home soon for an early dinner. “My brother is bugging me to get home soon for dinner, I guess I should go.”

“Oh. I guess we’ve been chatting for awhile. So good to meet you, Edward.” She smiled but then frowned slightly, knowing she’d instantly miss him. 

He wanted to be bold and worked up the courage to ask her one last question. “Um could I maybe get your phone number?” He questioned. “Since we’re going to be study partners and all, and your potential automail experiment?” Edward let out a nervous laugh while rubbing his neck again.

“Yes of course!” Winry said a little too quickly and began listing out her digits. 

“Okay, cool I’ll text you soon.” Ed promised.

“I look forward to it.” _God why can’t I play this cool and act a little less interested._ Winry thought.

They waved goodbye as they walked out the cafe in seperate directions. Ed didn’t waste a minute before texting her. 

**Ed:** This is Ed. Look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow Winry :) 

Winry smiled so wide. _He’s soo cute._ He definitely didn’t keep her waiting or seem to be playing games like most of the boys did back in Risembool. 

**Winry:** Me too. Have a nice dinner with your bro. Get ready to kick biology’s ass! 

**Ed:** Oh I’ll definitely be kicking some ass. Have a good rest of your day Miss Rockbell. :)

They both smiled all the way home.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Ed walked into his apartment with a shit-eating grin on his face. He couldn’t contain his excitement for his early morning class tomorrow. His prior dread turned into enthusiasm for the upcoming school year. 

His smile was not lost on Al and Mei who sat at the kitchen island and turned to look at the very wet and very happy Ed. 

It started raining again on Edward’s way home. Despite not having an umbrella and feeling his ports ache, all Ed could do was smile, completely forgetting about his pain or how soaking wet he was. 

Mei and Al turned to look at each other both smiling. 

“So Ed...” Al started. “Care to tell us where you have been all this time?” 

Ed rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to stop smiling so wide and look more like the stubborn, sarcastic, and hard guy he usually appeared to be. “Nope. Sure don’t.” He retorted and sat down next to Mei. He reached for a roll on the table until Mei slapped away his hand.

“Don’t think about it Ed! You’re clearly hiding something!” Mei was determined to find out where the eldest Elric was and why he looked happier than she’d ever seen him. 

“Fine! If you really want to know I found out where my classes were, went to the bookstore on campus to get my textbooks, and then stopped by the cafe for some coffee.”

“Coffee?” Al questioned. “Coffee has never made you smile like that. Who’s the girl, brother?” 

Ed was amazed at how quickly his brother figured him out. “Why does it always have to be about a girl? Can’t I just be happy?” 

“No.” Al and Mei said in unison.

“Come on Ed.” Al pressed. “You’re never happy when it rains, you’ve been bitching all week about starting college, and the only time I’ve seen you smile like that is when we get you takeout.” 

“Fuck Al. You guys really think so little of me?” Ed laced his fingers and rested his chin on his knuckles, batting his blonde eyelashes at Al

“Brother, come on. You’re not fooling anybody.” Al pried. “Just tell us!”

Ed sighed. “Fine, yeah I met a girl! You happy you fucking savages?!? I’m sure I’ll find some way to screw it up. So don’t get too excited.” 

Mei frowned. She wished that Edward would stay as optimistic as he looked when he walked in. Despite her somewhat awkward relationship with Edward, she knew how strong he had always been for Al and that he was a genuine kind person behind his seemingly tough guy exterior. 

Al and Mei began spitting out questions.

“What’s her name?” 

“Is she going to Central?” 

“Is she a freshman?” 

 

“What’s she look like?” 

Ed smiled. “Calm down you guys let me think for a sec.” He paused before he spoke…

“Her name is Winry Rockbell. Yes she’ll be a freshman at Central. And she’s fucking beautiful. She’s got light blonde long hair, the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, and just all around a ten, no eleven. She doesn’t even seem to know how gorgeous she is. She’s smart too, majoring in biomedical engineering. She’s probably way too good for me and she’s going to be in my advanced biology class.” Ed had to cover his mouth to stop from babbling on about the girl. He probably would of went on to list her other assets if Mei had not be in their presence.

“Oh shit brother.” Al exclaimed. “You must really like this girl.” You’ve never talked about anyone like that.” 

“Edward-san, you must ask her out!” Mei begged. “If it works out, we can finally double date again!”

“Please tell me you got her number, brother?” Al hoped.

Right on cue, Ed’s phone chimed. He smiled looking down at his lock screen and seeing another text from a certain blonde blue eyed girl. “In fact I did, brother.” 

Al and Mei jumped out of seats. “What is she saying?” Mei asked. 

“Way to go, brother!” Al cheered.

“See this is why I don’t tell you guys shit.” Ed instantly regretted telling them anything. “You’re both so nosy, and if it doesn’t work out you’ll both be disappointed in me. And I’m back to forever being the third wheel.”

Mei and Al looked at each other and tried to contain their excitement for Ed and his potential suitor.

“Okay we won’t annoy you about it. Too much anyways.” Al said.

“Can we just eat this fucking dinner in peace?” Ed pleaded.

“Alright brother, we won’t talk more about it tonight. But you’re not off the hook forever. We’re gonna want to know how you handle biology tomorrow.” Al said with a smile.

Ed snarled. “Whatever let’s just eat.” 

The younger Elric and Xing girl ate the rest of the meal without asking any more pressing questions. But Ed would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was just as excited as his brother and Mei were. He smiled again when he unlocked his phone to fully read the message. Now what was he going to say back?

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Winry walked up to her dorm and quickly slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door with her eyes closed and couldn’t stop herself from sighing in approval from the days events. 

“Ahmmm. Earth to Winry.” Sheska was now back from her girlfriend’s place and interrupted her roommate’s moment of bliss. She laid in bed, looking up from the book she had her nose in. 

“Oh shit! Sheska! You startled me.” Winry put her hands to her chest. She completely forgot she didn’t live alone for a second. 

“Did you just out run a pack of wolves? Or was the rain that bad?” Sheska humored. 

Winry wished she wasn’t so obvious in her emotions in that moment. “Um no. You won’t believe this…” She stepped towards Sheska and sat at the edge of her own bed. “Well, uh...see…”

Sheska narrowed her eyes. “Spit it out, Rockbell.” 

“Okay, okay, okay! Well...I met a guy.” Winry confessed.

The brunette’s eyes grew bigger. “See I told you! You’re a total babe! Of course you met someone!!!” Sheska looked more excited than Winry was at the moment. “Okay, do tell. Don’t spare me any details! How did you meet this guy!?”

Winry gulped. “Well I quite literally ran into him when I was walking out of the university cafe and...totally spilled my iced tea... all over him.”

“Wow! Only you Rockbell could run into someone, spill tea all over them, and still make them fall in love with you!” Sheska snorted.

Winry lowered her eyebrows. “It was ICED tea at least. With a little lemonade. Anyways, he seemed to be getting upset but then he looked at me, and well I think he was holding back his disdain.”

“Of course, one look at you and he forgot how cold his dick was. Probably, warmed right up!” 

“SHESKA! Gross. But, I won’t lie he was undeniably handsome. And then my dumbass grabs napkins and tried to wipe his shirt! His very _tight_ black t-shirt. That I could feel his abs through.”

Sheska gasped. “This keeps getting better and better! Uh, how did he handle that?”

“Um, I’m sure I made him uncomfortable he grabbed the napkins and starting cleaning himself.” Winry scratched her head. “I thought I blew it. But then he offered to buy me a new drink, and we started talking for awhile…”

“No no no wait!” Sheska shook her head. “HE bought YOU a new drink? He has a total boner for you. Okay, first I need a good mental image. What does Mr. Handsome look like?” 

Winry took in Ed’s every detail and tried her best to do his image justice. “Well, his name is Edward. He has long blonde hair but more golden than mine. He pulled it back in a ponytail. And the most incredible golden eyes to match. I’m serious Sheska his eyes...I’ve never seen anything like them. He was tall...but not too tall. I could tell his body is fit, his shoulders are broad. And his face...He’s absolutely gorgeous, high cheekbones, strong jawline. Nice lips. And he had a casual style to him. Black V-neck T, dark wash jeans, red sweater, black converse…”

“Okay stop! I might just orgasm right in front of you.” Sheska began faking a moan. “Whoops too late!”

“SHESKA!” Winry scolded. 

“He doesn’t sound real.” The brunette admitted.

“I know. But he is I swear. I forgot to tell you the best part. He has automail. An arm and a leg. He might let me look at them sometime.” Winry put her hands together sporting a hopeful look on her face. 

“Don’t fuck this up Rockbell” Sheska ordered. “He’s your dream man! Wait, will you see him again?” 

“I mean I already spilled iced tea on him and he didn’t run away.” Winry laid down on her bed. Her head clearly full of thoughts of the golden haired boy. “And yes! He’s going to be in my advanced bio class Sheska! I’m going to see him in my first class tomorrow. He asked for my number and texted me already!” 

“Shit girl. What did he say?” Sheska jumped out of her bed reaching for Winry’s phone. 

Winry showed Sheska the short text exchange, and the brunette shook her head in disapproval. 

“Why did you end the conversation so soon? You better text his ass again.” Sheska put her hands on her hips. “Here let me help you!” She reached for Winry’s once more. 

“Nooo!” Winry hid her phone behind her back. “Why?! I’m going to see him tomorrow anyways.”

“If he’s as stunning as you said, other bitches will be all up his grill! You need him to know you’re definitely interested because he clearly is if he asked for your number.” Sheska advised. 

“Okay at least tell me what you’re thinking of saying.” The blonde girl was not about to look like a desperate idiot.

“Oh just that you want to jump on his cock, pull out his ponytail and have his automail hand rub you all over.” Sheska laughed evilly. 

Winry looked at the tattooed girl totally speechless. “What is wrong with you!?!

Sheska rolled her eyes. “Kidding, Rockbell. Maybe something like...My roommate thinks it’s hilarious that I spilled my drink on you and you ended up buying me a drink. She thinks I owe you big time.”

“Doesn’t that sound like we’re implying something? You know, something sexual.” Winry worried. She certainly didn’t want to come off like an easy lay. 

“Stop being such a square, girl! Trust me it’ll make him smile. Definitely spike his interest.” 

“You’re actually the worst right now! You know that?” Winry couldn’t believe she was going to take her roommate’s advice. “Alright, here goes nothing…”

____________________________________________________________________________ 

**Winry:** My roommate thinks it’s hilarious that I spilled my drink on you and you ended up buying ME a drink. She thinks I owe you big time.

Winry waited nervously for Ed’s reply. 

As Ed stared at his phone thinking about what to say next his thoughts were disturbed by his brother’s aching curiosity. 

“Okay, what did she say, brother?” Alphonse asked. “You’re killing us.”

Ed pushed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. 

“Seriously Al? YOU FUCKING PROMISED?” The elder Elric was not amused.

Al knew he’d have a better chance of finding out more after Mei left. “Fine, fine, fine. Whatever, brother. ”

Edward stood up from his seat, grabbed his plate, and rinsed it in the sink before setting his dish and silverware in the dishwasher. He refused to look back at his brother and Mei as he hurried to his bedroom where he could think in peace.

Mei was the first one to break the silence. “He’s whipped already.” She laughed

“Yup.” Al agreed. “He sure fucking is.”

__________________________________________________________________________

.

Edward changed out of his wet clothing and trading them in for black joggers and a white sleeveless tank. The man plopped down on his bed and stared long and hard at the text from Winry. 

**Winry:** My roommate thinks it’s hilarious that I spilled my drink on you and you ended up buying ME a drink. She thinks I owe you big time

She told her roommate. Does this mean she’s interested? What the hell do I say to THAT without coming off like a total perv. Unless she maybe wants me to be? Well, here goes nothing...

 **Ed:** …  
Seriously it’s nothing. I would let you spill another drink on me if it meant I could talk with you for a little while. I didn’t mind at all.

Sheska and Winry said “Awww” in unison.

“He’s so sweet.” Winry sighed. 

“Aww he so wants to bone you.” Sheska stated.

“Shut up Sheska! He’s just being a gentleman. Not everything has to be sexual.” Just then another chime went off revealing a more suggestive message from the golden boy. 

**Ed:** How were you thinking about making it up to me anyways? ;) 

“Oh Shit!” The Rockbell girl exclaimed.

“See he totally wants to fuck you.” Sheska was quite pleased with herself. 

“Ugh, well any ideas on what to say next?” Winry asked hesitating. She wasn’t sure if she wanted know what Sheska would say. 

Sheska smirked. “Oh I have some ideas.” The brunette laid back down on her bed. “You say you’d like to ride him so hard that he’ll think he died and went to heaven just to high five Jesus Christ himself. Then you’ll…” She was cut off by the angry blonde before she could continue.

“Seriously stop Sheska! I’m not looking for a quick fuck, I want to know more about him, I’m stuck with seeing him all semester long and I’d rather not let him think that all I see in him is his body!” Winry glared at her roommate with serious eyes. 

“Okay look, Winry. If you don’t show this guy you’re into him by doing it your way then I swear I’ll get his number, invite his ass over, and fuck him myself.” Sheska threatened.

“Aha yeah sure. Bet your girlfriend would like that!” Winry raised an eyebrow knowing very well that Sheska was into women. At least she thought she was only into women.

Sheska didn’t care for Winry’s empty threat. “I swing both ways Rockbell. Panniya wouldn’t mind a threesome.” She grinned and repeatedly raised both of her eyebrows at Winry. 

“Oh my god Sheska” Winry laughed. “Is that her name Panniya? You don’t talk much about her.”

The brunette sighed deeply. “That’s because I’m pretty sure you two would become besties. You both have a lot in common.” 

“Oh really? Like what?” 

“Well, she has two automail legs.” Sheska confessed.

“What!? Really?!” Winry exclaimed. “How long were you planning on hiding this from me!?”

Sheska paused for a moment. “I don’t know. She’s from Rush Valley and I thought that’d be a dead give away. Panniya has so many friends and for once I thought it’d be nice to have a friend that she doesn’t already know. Everyone ends up falling in love with her and wanting to be her best friend.” 

Winry smiled. “Don’t be silly Sheska. You’re fucking awesome! The fact that you have a cool girlfriend means you have good taste. Not to mention you also have an incredible new roommate!”

Sheska rolled her eyes at this. “Thanks Rockbell. Don’t worry about Panniya. She’ll make her way into your life sooner or later. Now, let’s text this bionic super sexy Edward guy before he passes out and loses his pride. So..what would Winry say back?”

That’s a good question. The blonde thought. “She would of left the conversation where she left it earlier and wouldn’t have been so forward!”

“Well it’s too late for that now, blondie.” Sheska reminded her.

Winry took a deep breath in. “Okay, I think I got something.” 

_____________________________________________________________________

 **Winry:** My roommate thinks it’s hilarious that I spilled my drink on you and you ended up buying ME a drink. She thinks I owe you big time.

Edward stared at the text. _She told her roommate. Does this mean she’s interested? What the hell do I say to THAT without coming off like a total perv. Unless she maybe wants me to be? Well, here goes nothing…_

 **Ed:** …  
Seriously it’s nothing. I would let you spill another drink on me if it meant I could talk with you for a little while. I didn’t mind at all.

Ed: How were you thinking about making it up to me anyways? ;) 

Man, she’s taking awhile to reply...Ed anxiously waited for Winry to respond and hoped he didn’t creep her out. 

**Winry:** …  
Well, maybe I’d buy you lunch and we could chat for a lot longer. Or maybe I’d challenge you to Mario Kart, let you think that I was terrible and didn’t know what I was doing, then completely destroy you with my red shells and pass your ass. 0:) 

_Shit. I’d let her completely destroy me._ Ed thought. 

**Ed:** Well I’d be totally down for either of those scenarios. But I can’t promise I’d let you pay. Or that you’d beat me in Mario Kart. I take it very seriously. And I’m sorry I wouldn’t go easy on you! :-P 

Sheska couldn’t believe the text exchange. “Good job, Rockbell.” She praised. “You actually have a lot more game than I thought you did!”

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Winry looked back down at his message. 

**Winry:** Okay maybe we could get lunch sometime at school this week? And I’m sorry your chances of beating me are like slim to none. But it’s okay I’ll let you keep your pride for now! :) 

**Ed:** Okay, Win. We’ll see who’s hurting after our first match. Who do you usually play as?  
And that’d be cool! If you have time tomorrow I wouldn’t mind checking out Central’s cafeteria with you. Perhaps talk about more games that I could cream ya in?

 **Winry:** Like I’m going to tell you who I play as! I’m not giving you any unfair advantages Elric! I have some free time after 11:50. And I think you’re mistaken on who will be doing the creaming.

 _Shit I don’t think she meant to come off so seductive and perverted._ Now all Edward could think of was what she would look like when she was moaning in pleasure as she “creamed” all over him. 

**Ed:** I’ll have some free time around then as well! I’d have to be lying Rockbell if I didn’t say I look forward to it. And probably a good call not telling me who you’d play as. Smart and pretty. 

Winry blushed deeply. She couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. _He called her smart AND pretty._ He was totally into her. 

“Whoa, no wonder he wants to see you Winry. Now all he can think about is you creaming after playing video games!” Sheska giggled uncontrollably. 

“What?! Ugh, do you think that’s what he’s really thinking? You’re actually the fucking worst Sheska!” Winry complained.

“Seriously though I think you definitely turned him on. But in a subtle way. Any mention of video games would make me cum. Also you’re suggesting that he’ll come over to your place or you’d go over to his.” Sheska observed. “Where else are you going to play Mario Kart?”

“Shit I didn’t think of that.” The blonde worried. “I think I need to end this conversation before I insinuate anything else. “ 

**Winry:** Thanks you’re too kind! I’m happy I’ll have someone I know in my class tomorrow and plans for lunch! I better get ready to start school tomorrow and have dinner. Hope you sleep well tonight. Glad I got to meet you Ed. :)

Edward sighed. The conversation was coming to a close. 

**Ed:** Really glad I met you too. Hope you enjoy your evening too. Tell your roommate thanks for looking out for me ;)  
Goodnight Win. 

**Winry:** Goodnight Ed! :) 

Winry smiled at her phone one last time. “He says thank you for looking out for him Sheska. And he called me Win again. God, he’s smoothe.” 

Sheska laughed. “Tell him I’m only looking out for myself. I live bi-curiously through your romantic endeavors.”

“I think the word is vicariously, Sheska.” Winry corrected.

“No that’s what I meant WIN. Bi-curiously.” Sheska raised her eyebrows.

Winry grinned and threw her pillow at her roommate. “Oh my god!” 

“Are you trying to challenge me to a pillow fight?” The brunette asked. “Because you’ll lose woman. And now you’re down a pillow.” 

“No I wouldn’t dream of it.” Winry tried to hold back a smile and waited for her next opportunity to strike.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Ed continued to lay in his bed bewildered by how quickly the blonde woman came into his life and made him feel hopeful. Edward didn’t let females get too close to him. And only had one real girlfriend. Ed and Olivier had broken up earlier that year and were dating for 7 months. However, they hardly had an emotionally connected relationship. Olivier was colder than Ed was. She had a strong muscular build, light blonde hair, and pink plump lips. He met her through the MMA circuit and they quickly became gym partners. Despite Olivier being two years older than Ed, they couldn’t help their attraction. Ed lost his virginity to the older woman and they had wild, rough, sex...often. 

However, their relationship was far from affectionate. Olivier was not one to flaunt their relationship and could easily whoop Ed’s ass. She always had the last word, was overly competitive, and was extremely controlling of Ed’s every move. They never spoke about anything other than MMA, TV shows, and what uncommon place they would have sex at that weekend. It got old pretty fast and they mutually agreed to discontinue seeing each other. Although they were cordial, they did no more than wave in passing. 

Edward knew this girl was different. He longed for someone he could joke with, someone who would seem proud to have him walk next to her. Someone he could have mad passionate sex with and deep conversations with. Someone that got along with his friends and his brother. He wondered if this girl could fill that void. And if he could finally let someone significant into his life. Someone he could show his scars too. Emotionally and physically. 

This led the Elric boy to think of Winry laying in his bed. He couldn’t help but wonder what she’d look like beneath him. He was about to reach down and unzip his jeans before his impure thoughts were interrupted. 

“Brother, Mei left!” Al called as he opened the door with his new cat in his arms. 

Ed sat up startled. “Shit Al! Don’t you fucking knock? I could have been jacking off in here!”

Al squinted his eyes. “So you like her THAT much, huh?”

Ed covered his face with a pillow.“Go away Al. Take your cat with you.” 

“Come on, Edward.” 

Ed sat up and groaned. “Yes, I like her Al. Pleased with yourself?”

“Yup.” Al responded. “Did you fuck it up yet?” 

“Nope, she invited me to lunch tomorrow at school and promised she’d beat me at Mario Kart sometime” Ed grinned. 

Al gasped in shock. “She’s your dream woman!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t want to get too excited.” Ed stared at his metal hand. She’s into automail too. She wants to get an apprenticeship out here.”

Al crossed his arms. “Better find a way to make her your wife, brother! Do you know her last name? Can we look her up on Facebook?”

Ed was surprised he didn’t think about this sooner. “Well yeah I do. Let me see if we can find a picture of her.” He searched Winry R before it autofilled Rockbell. There he found a picture of the vivacious blonde woman of his dreams. 

The elder Elric clicked on her photo to view her profile and then showed his younger brother her profile picture. He couldn’t help himself, now fantasizing about the Rockbell girl again. 

The photo of the blonde girl showed her sporting a high ponytail. She wore a light pink top and skinny jeans. Her picture displayed her smiling confidently while rocking a peace sign with her left hand. Al took notice of her long blonde hair and those deep blue eyes Ed had told him about. It appeared as if she were in a garden, flowers and trees behind her.

“Whoa! She’s lovely.” Al was impressed with his brother. She was even more beautiful than he imagined.

“Al, give her more credit. She’s fucking hot. Sexy as hell. Fucking spectacular. Simply put...she’s incredible.” Ed couldn’t believe how this girl had a way of making him babble on about her. 

“Pussy-whipped already!” Al couldn’t help himself.

“Seriously Al? Look at you! You’re pussy whipped in more ways than one.” Ed looked down at the cat that his brother was petting religiously. 

Al snickered at his brother’s comment. “Good one, brother! That might be true.” Al sucked in a breath. “Look brother, I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy. You know Mei and I never cared for Olivier. But seeing you get excited about this girl...I can tell she’s a different species. Don’t forget to remind yourself that you’re allowed to feel love.”

“Spare me the gushy self-love talk bro. I’ll try not to scare this girl away.” Edward had been through enough trauma and disappointment in his life. Maybe he could finally let himself be happy and open up to someone again. Someone who wasn’t his younger brother.

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone now.” Al said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

“Wait, Al?”

Alphonse looked over his shoulder. “Yes, brother?” 

Edward pushed himself back down on his bed putting his hands behind his head. “She had an incredible fucking body.”

Al shook his head. “Oh, brother. Careful, I think she’ll somehow convince you to do her homework for her!” He laughed as he closed the door behind him. 

Ed quickly sat up to lock his door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts :)


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Winry are a little too excited to see each other again...  
> Sheska gets a good look at her roommate. Winry realizes she's not the only one who has eyes on Edwards.  
> Enter punk rock Ling and Lan Fan.  
> Good times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are forewarned. Smutty stuff ahead. Starts with *** and ends at the *** in case you're allergic to smut..or want to find it more easily! ;)

*****************************************************************************************

He laid in bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. His body feeling chilled and clearly missing hers. He propped up his head with one hand and wore nothing but his gray boxer briefs with his erection clearly visible. “I can’t wait much longer, woman!” He was clearly begging her and thought he might explode from the anticipation. 

She bought new lingerie to mark the occasion and gawked at her image in the mirror. _Shit, this will be the first time I have sex with Edward Elric._ She wore a red lacy bra and panty set, with sheer red stockings and garter belt to match. Winry analyzed her reflection, wondering how he’d admire her exposed curves and finally smiled in self-appreciation. _Hope this drives him crazy._

“I’m done, don’t cum without me!” Winry walked out the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

Ed quickly stood up and made his way towards her. His eyes drinking in the sight of this gorgeous woman. He looked her up and down with longing eyes. Her long blonde hair was down, her breasts pushed up, the outline of her hard nipples teasing him. Her pale skin stood out against the red undergarments, her long legs covered by stockings. How badly did he want to pull it all off of her?

“Just wow, Winry.” He shortened the distance between them and kissed her neck. “You look amazing. And that little outfit of yours is giving me very dirty thoughts.” He began to thrust himself against her. Winry let out a moan of approval. Dirty talk was a big turn on for her.

“Oh yeah?” Winry couldn’t find anything else to say. Her words clearly escaping her. All she could do was feel Ed’s hands all over her back and his penis pushed up against her. His automail hand felt cool against her pale skin. She gasped when he squeezed her backside with a strong grip. Then she was determined to take control. 

Winry quickly pushed Ed towards his bed. Landing herself on top of him.” 

“Shit, Win.” Ed moaned. “That was fucking hot.”

Winry shut him up by pressing her lips against his, and pushing her cleavage into his toned pecs. She sat up to trace her fingers against his washboard abs in appreciation and trailed her hands down lower to his boxers where she snapped the elastic. 

Ed jumped and couldn’t believe that this beautiful blonde was wearing lingerie for _him._ That she was in _his_ bed. And that they were about to please each other. His erection grew.

“Looks like someone is getting excited.” Her blue eyes gazed at Ed’s growing bulge. 

“Well, I can't help it. It’s not every day that I have a sexy blue-eyed goddess wearing very little and touching me all over. Although you could be wearing less” He smiled. 

“Oh I’m going to do more than touch you.” Winry promised.

Winry was completely turned on. She loved how his automail limbs complimented his taut muscles. She looked at his chest. His stomach covered in scars. She wanted to kiss every part of his body. She slowly started kissing a large scar above his automail arm. 

_No one has ever kissed my scars._ Ed thought. Her kisses made his sensitive skin feel at ease. He couldn’t believe how therapeutic and intimate the moment was. She looked up to take in his reaction.

Ed starting kissing the woman feverishly. Not resting to take a breath. He toyed with her bra before finally feeling bold enough to unstrap the hooks in the back and toss the sexy red piece of clothing aside. He kept his eyes closed as he rubbed her bare back and worked up the courage to take a good look at her exposed chest. 

He unlocked his lips and pushed back to take her in. Her breasts were full and her pink nipples hard and waiting for him. Suddenly she felt exposed and blushed a deep shade of pink. Her lips wet from their passionate kisses. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” He began rubbing her chest and using his automail hand to meticulously play and pull on her left nipple. She arched her back as she let out a moan of approval. He roughly pushed her down into his mattress earning him a gasp from the Rockbell girl. And then slowly started kissing and sucking her stomach while working his way up. He licked the center of her chest before latching on to her peak and sucking hard on her right nipple. Winry couldn’t stop herself from moaning. 

“Uhh Ed.” This feels too good.

He lifted his head up. “Should I stop?”

“Fuck no!” She missed his lips on her. “Keep sucking me.”

“As you wish.” Ed’s eyes darkened. 

Winry felt herself getting wet as she took in his bedroom eyes and his tongue flicking her very hard nipples. 

Her wetness was not lost on Ed as he pulled down her lacy red thong leaving her garter and stockings still in tack. He kept sucking on her nipple and let his automail arm reach down to her core. Winry continued to moan as she felt him locate her sensitive clit. He rubbed her gently at first until he found the perfect rhythm. He abandoned her breast to push his lips against hers and slip his tongue inside her mouth. Their lips and tongues danced as he continued to get satisfying sounds of approval from Winry. Her body was now tensing, her back arching. 

“Don’t fucking stop Ed.” Winry begged.

Edward used that opportunity to rub her chest again, pinch her nipples, and then soothe them again with his warm tongue. He began rubbing her at a quicker pace and flicking his tongue against her peaks. 

“Ahhh.” Winry completely lost herself. Her whole body in bliss from the intense orgasm she just experienced. Ed stuck two automail fingers inside her. 

“You’re so wet Winry.” Ed lowered himself right between her legs and gave her a big lick. “And you taste so fucking good.”

Winry couldn’t believe how turned on she was. She gasped when she felt his mouth suck her core and his tongue on her again. Her eyes locked on Edward. He looked back at her showing off that he clearly enjoys pleasing her. His amber eyes piercing hers. It wasn’t long before she came again. Ed wiped his mouth before placing a quick peck on her lips while holding himself above her.

“Well, I can’t say anyone has made me feel that good.” Winry was clearly exhausted but wasn’t about to not return the favor. “Lay down.” She pushed Edward off of her. 

She completely took off her garter belt, panties, and unclipped her stockings. Edward looked at her devilishly and was about to put his hands all over her again until Winry smacked them away. 

“Now it’s my turn.” Winry pulled down his boxer briefs in one swift move. 

Edward laid down on his elbows. His hard erection exposing his length. Winry wasn’t sure how she’d be able to completely get him inside of her mouth or otherwise. However, she wanted to appear controlled and confident, and would do her best to make this man scream in pleasure for being so generous with her. 

She kissed the inside of his thighs. Ed lowered himself and moaned. Shit, she’s going to suck my dick. The anticipation was killing him. Before he knew it she licked his length and he twitched. She wrapped her lips around him and he watched as her mouth and head began moving up and down. Her eyes never moving from his. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ “You’re so good at that. Shit, Win!”

Winry smiled and released him to rub him up and down with her hands. Ed admired how wet his dick was and how incredible her mouth and hands felt around his cock. How her hands expertly climbed up and down his shaft. She took a quick breathing break before continuing to rub him while sucking his tip. 

Ed’s moans began to get more desperate and he placed a hand on her head gently assisting her rhythm. 

“Win, maybe you should stop now.” He suggested.

But she didn’t listen quite yet. She sucked him hard taking him all in before releasing him. 

“Satisfied?” She asked. Looking down at his very wet, very hard, very large, pink cock. She had to admit she didn’t expect him to be so well-endowed but was not complaining. 

“Almost.” He said. “That was incredible but I’d like to finish inside you.” He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips. 

“Hmm, I’d like that a lot.” Winry bit her lip knowing it would drive him crazy.

“Winry, I care about you. A lot.” Edward didn’t know how to continue. “I really care about you.”

The blue-eyed woman looked at Edward with concerned eyes. “I care about you too Edward.” 

“I’m going to do my best to be gentle.” He reached for a condom in his side table drawer. 

“Wait, um…” Winry stumbled over her words. “I’m on birth control if you…” 

“That’s entirely up to you.” Ed said. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” 

“Okay. Well, I wouldn’t mind if you…you could…” Winry stammered. 

Ed smiled. “If I came inside you?” 

Winry blushed and nodded, trying very hard to avoid Edward’s amber eyes. 

“Alright, Win. Please let me know if you want me to stop or if there’s something you want me to do differently. Now lay your ass down!” Ed ordered with a crooked grin.

“Oh, you’ll know if I like it.” Winry winked.

Ed positioned himself on top of her. She helped guide his erection to her center. His tip entered her slowly and he instantly felt her tighten around him. “Fuck, Win. You’re so wet and tight.”

Winry felt his fullness and was still in shock that this beautiful man was about to make love to her. And hopefully fuck her until she saw stars. “Edward, won’t you fuck me already?” 

Ed’s eyes went dark and he began thrusting in long slow agonizing movements. Filling her completely.

Winry gasped at each thrust as he finally quickened his pace. He reveled in her presence, going completely wild for how her tits bounced before him, how her body yearned for him, how her lips called for him. He lowered himself to kiss her. Their lips never leaving each other as he kept up his rhythm. Then without warning he pulled out and flipped Winry over. All Winry could to was let out moans and sounds of how phonemonal he made her feel. She knew she’d feel sore in the morning but enjoyed every second. 

“I want to fuck you from behind, Win.”

“Then fucking do it!” She held herself up on her palms and knees and stuck out her ass towards him.

“Mmmm.” Edward kissed her bottom and carressed her, then smacked her ass hard.

Winry gasped. “You’re so bad.” She said seductively.

“Can’t help it!” Ed reached for a breast and then slowly entered her from behind. 

“Ahhh.” Winry shrieked. The new position hitting her in all the right places.

Ed pulled her hair so her head pushed up against his chest. “Now, Win, I was being gentle before. But I don’t know if I can help myself now. I need you to scream for me.” 

The blonde woman nodded her head.

Ed pushed her back down and began taking her from behind cupping a breast in his flesh hand and then using his other to hold onto her hip.

Winry began calling his name. “Ed, ahhhh. EDWARD! DON’T STOP.”

“I wasn’t planning too.” He shoved himself inside her deeper and continued to pound fast and hard until he began to cry out in ecstasy. “Oh, Win. What are doing to me??” Finally releasing himself inside her. 

“Ed…” Winry now feeling every muscle relax, as he made her orgasm for the third time that evening. Her muscles clenching, her body giving in. 

The chemist collapsed on top of her. His labored breathing slowly coming back to normal. He started giving her small kisses on her back. 

Winry smiled stupidly.”You know Edward....”

“Yes, beautiful?” Ed answered.

“I could get use to this.” She turned her head towards him to give him a kiss until…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

“Shit!” Edward complained. He stretched out his arm to turn his alarm off. _It was just a dream. But it felt so real._

Edward looked down and finally realized why it felt so real. “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! He jumped out of his bed and ran into his bathroom to clean himself up. “Better take a cold fucking shower!” 

It would be an interesting first day of college. 

 

________________________________________________

Winry awoke from a spontaneous orgasm. Her body was sweaty and she was breathing heavily. Then all at once her memory returned of the very sexy dream she just had. The Rockbell girl had no idea that her dreams could completely take control of her. 

Sheska turned her head over her shoulder and looked towards Winry from her desk across the room. “Are you okay Rocky? Did you have a bad dream?”

Winry looked back at the tattooed woman, mortified that she just witnessed her orgasm.

“Uhh. Yeah I had a dream.” She wasn’t going to admit to her new roommate exactly what kind of dream she experienced. “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty.” Sheska answered. 

The blonde groaned. Her dream didn’t stray too much from Edward’s. She remembered how his cool automail and warm flesh hand had caressed her all over. The contrasting temperatures giving her goosebumps. How he sucked, licked, kissed, rubbed, and fucked her. How gentle and then how completely relentless he was. 

The light from the windows filled up the room. Winry wanted to continue her dirty thoughts and relive the pleasant dream so badly but she knew she should be getting ready for the day ahead. Especially because she wanted to make sure she had the perfect ensemble, hair, and makeup to impress a certain golden eyed biology partner. She pulled off her silver silky bed sheets, sat up, and yawned stretching her arms above her head. Then she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. 

“I guess I should get ready.”

Sheska narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You were dreaming of fucking him weren’t you?”

“Fuck off Sheska!” Winry said with angry eyes then slammed the bathroom door violently. 

The brunette smiled. “I fucking knew it.” 

Winry turned the handle to hot in the shower and let the water warm up. She took off her black camisole and forest green sleep shorts and stood completely naked in front of the mirror. 

She layed out two towels and then stuck a foot in the tub to check the water. She stepped in under the pouring shower head, pulled the curtain closed, and let the hot water drip all over her. Winry made sure to get her hair soaked before beginning to shampoo her scalp. She continued with conditioning and grabbed her body wash next. Winry worked the soap into a lather and began rubbing her body. Images of the bare blonde man flooded her mind. Soon she was rubbing herself in a different way. Far less worried about washing away her sweat and more focused on arousing herself. She smoothed a hand over each breast and then began reaching down to find her clit. 

A quiet moan escaped her mouth. She reminded herself to stay quiet and not get caught by her roommate. An image of Edward’s expert hands exploring her body filled her mind. Images of him sucking her nipples and then eating her out flashed before her. Then she pictured him in her shower kissing her. She fantasized herself giving Edward head then allowing him to take her from behind. Winry continued to touch herself, toying with her nipples and rubbing her clit diligently until she finally orgasmed. Letting the water mask her cry. 

She turned off the water quickly making sure Sheska didn’t suspect her intentions. The blonde grabbed a towel to cover her wet cold body then she wrapped up her hair. 

The door opened revealing steam escaping from the bathroom. Sheska turned to look at the pale woman walking out of the room. She had to admit that her new roommate wasn’t bad to look at and that she secretly wished to catch a glimpse of Winry without that towel on.

Winry walked over to her dresser to grab her undergarments. Sheska pretended to be working away at her computer but then stood up to use the bathroom. Winry dropped her towel and continued to dry herself. Her body completely exposed. She didn’t seem to notice Sheska’s wondering eyes. 

Sheska froze in the doorway, looking at the dresser mirror, and admiring Winry’s ass. She practically drooled over Winry’s curves, noticing her full bust, her hard pink nipples, and her delicate skin. She imagined what she would feel like and how she would taste beneath her. _This Edward is one lucky guy._

“Are you done staring at me yet?” Winry smirked and turned herself completely around to shamelessly face the peeping brunette.

“I could use a few more minutes.” Sheska joked.

Winry reached down and threw her towel at her roommate. 

“You’re such a perv!” Winry insulted. 

Sheska took in one last mental image before closing the bathroom door behind her.

“Well it was gonna happen sooner or later!” Winry shouted and continued to get ready for her first day of college. _I wonder what Edward will wear._

 

********************************************************************************************

_____________________________________________________________

The elder Elric looked out his window and saw that the sky was overcast. Edward grabbed a white sweater in case it began to pour rain that day. He spent longer than usual deciding on the rest of his outfit. What the hell do I wear? Ed changed his shirt three times until he finally decided on a dark gray v-neck T-shirt, tight dark wash jeans and, red vans with white laces, to complete his look.

“ALPHONSE!” Ed shouted for his younger brother who was already dressed and eating his breakfast. 

“Yes, brother?” Al stood in the hallway in front of the elder Elric.

“Well, how do I look? And don’t be a dick about it!” Edward gave his best casual pose and prepared himself for any snarky comment or jab his brother might make. 

Al tried his best to keep from laughing. “Really, brother? You’re asking for my opinion? On clothing? You know we don’t share the same taste or style whatsoever.”

“Shut up Al. I told you not to be a dick.” Ed deadpanned.

Al chuckled. “Sorry, can’t help it. I’m your brother. “But you actually look relatively normal and less tacky than usual.”

Ed was not amused. He clenched his jaw and held himself back from throwing a fist on the wall behind his younger brother. “You’re doing wonders for my self-esteem. I knew I should’ve asked!”

“Calm down! You look good Ed.” Al tried to find some words of encouragement. “Looks like you bothered to properly comb your hair today! Really though, you actually look nice. You must really like this Winry girl, brother.” 

“I hardly know her! But I guess I’d like to know her better.” Ed admitted. He walked towards the kitchen to make himself breakfast. 

After he ate Ed packed his backpack, said goodbye to his brother, and began his trek to campus.

The Elric brother’s apartment was walking distance from Central University campus. Ed wasn’t nervous about his advanced math classes or chemistry class at all. He was a science and math prodigy in elementary, middle school, and high school, known for solving complex theorems and algorithms.

Interested in science from a young age, Edward had conducted countless experiments and read high level texts all before the age of 10. In fact his knowledge was so advanced that he was recruited to join the military and attended Central’s Military Academy until he was 17. He took a year off after finishing high school early, but continued to focus on his own experiments along with working as a chemist for the military. Ed recently retired from the military and had his sights set for college with a full ride scholarship.

None of his academic work intimidated him. But he was anxious for his advanced bio class for only one reason. Winry Rockbell would be in it. He worked hard to calm himself down from his wet dream about her. Set his expectations low and told himself that it didn’t matter if they only became good friends. _For all I know she could be worse than Olivier._ But Ed could not calm his nerves completely. He stopped to braid his hair only to let his locks free again before finally settling on just tying it up. 

Ed walked across campus to reach the science building. A historic red brick structure with white window panes stood before him. He took in a deep breath before walking into the building and went up the stairs to the second floor where his classroom was located. SC 204 was the second door on his right after coming up the stairs. He stared hard at the door and finally turned it with his automail hand.

The room was not as big as he expected it to be. There were only six rows of seats. About half the class occupied the room and neither the professor or the blonde girl were anywhere in sight. A few people turned back at Edward as the door slammed behind him. His eyes scanned the room for a good spot for him to sit so Winry could easily find him and sit next to him. He sat in the last row with two seats open beside him. He checked his watch. _Ugh ten minutes left before class starts._ Students came pouring in and his eyes were glued to the door. The anticipation would surely kill him if she didn’t walk through that goddamn door soon. 

“Is this seat taken?” A woman asked.

Ed responded in disappointment knowing that the voice did not belong to the engineer he’d been fantasizing about. He didn’t bother to look up.

“Yeah, I mean no, go ahead.” He finally turned to look at the student. A dark haired, tan skinned woman looked back at him. She had pink highlights in her hair and smiled at Edward. 

“Thank you! Hope this class isn’t too terrible!” She giggled.

Ed furrowed his brow. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” If Ed didn’t already meet his ideal woman he might of been interested in this stranger. He did his best to send the woman the message that he was not interested. The last thing he wanted was Winry to think he was into anyone else but her. Edward put his backpack on the empty seat to his right. No one else would be taking her spot. 

The professor had finally walked in and was getting set up for his lecture. The last of the class seemed to trickle in and Edward began to get more and more anxious. 

“Looks like you’re waiting for someone.” The brunette stated.

Ed didn’t acknowledge her right away. “Yeah. I am.”

“I’m Rose by the way.” She stuck out her hand. 

Edward really wanted the girl to stop talking to him. “I’m Ed.” He shook her hand with his gloveless metal hand surprising the girl. He shined his pearly whites at her, making the woman blush and let go of his hand. _That should shut her up for a sec. Where the hell is Winry?_

On cue the door opened and the quite literal woman of his dreams walked into the room. Her hair down with a black beret holding her bangs out of her eyes. She wore a black tank with a jean jacket and dark skinny jeans with long black boots. Her cheeks were pink, her lips red. Edward’s eyes grew big and he couldn’t help but smile. _She’s fucking perfect._ He stood up and waved to her. 

Rose frowned. _Of course he has a girlfriend._ She slumped in her chair. 

Winry looked around the room before seeing Ed stand up and gesture for her to sit beside him. She immediately blushed as she walked towards him. 

“Hey! You made it!” Ed said. “I was beginning to think you’d ditch the first day.” Ed scratched the back of his neck and smiled. 

_Oh my god! He’s been waiting for me. I guess I made an entrance then._ “Ha, no way! I made it right on time.” Winry was cursing herself for taking a little too long getting ready. She had to speed walk to her class and ran up the stairs to make it “right on time.” 

Ed moved his backpack and put it behind his chair to make room for the vivacious blonde before him. Winry sat down and got out her laptop, pencil, and notebook. She loved how Ed was smiling at her and admired how effortlessly handsome he looked. Ed took off his white sweater and Winry noticed how his v-neck clung to him, and how he looked with his arms exposed, especially admiring his automail one. She was lost in her thoughts until the Elric boy spoke. 

“Looks like Dr. Marcoh can’t work a computer for shit.” Ed said. 

Winry turned to look down at the professor who was struggling to get the projector to work. “Oh no, yeah... I think you’re right.”

“I can’t take much more of this. Someone’s got to help him!” Ed began walking down the steps to help their hopeless professor. 

Miss Rockbell did not miss an opportunity to watch Edward walk away and stared at his back, broad shoulders, and his gorgeous round ass in those tight jeans. However, she quickly noticed she wasn’t the only one looking. 

“Whoa he’s hella beautiful.” A redhead gal said to a dirty blonde haired girl next to her.”

“I’d like a piece of that!” Her friend muttered back. 

She scanned the room and saw that almost every woman in her class were now practically drooling over Ed and watching him fiddle with buttons and wires. _They’re clearly imagining what it’d be like to touch him. Ugh._ Winry was starting to get annoyed. She looked to her left and saw another girl clearly enamored with Edward staring at him with longing eyes. Winry badly wanted to throw her wrench at her. She was upset that this girl would be sitting next to the Elric boy today. 

“You fixed it! Thank you my boy!” Dr. Marcoh exclaimed “Do tell me your name?” 

Ed blushed. He was clearly oblivious to all the women tuning in to hear the name of the man who had them all hot and bothered. “Really it’s nothing! I’m Edward Elric.” 

“Elric! Thank you again. Please take your seat. I kept this class waiting long enough. Let’s get started!”

As the gold haired boy made his way back to his seat, eyes followed, and groans were heard when he was no longer clearly in sight without turning their heads. Winry was annoyed with all the attention Ed was getting. _He just had to be a hero._ She had to remind herself that he asked for _her_ number, that he was going to lunch with _her_ , and that he saved _her_ a seat. He turned to look at her, momentarily stopping her thoughts.

“You look pretty today.” Edward whispered.

Winry mouthed a “Thank you.” _Yeah it was so worth being late…_

_______________________________________

Class was finally over. Ed and Winry established their official title of lab partners for Wednesday’s lab classes. She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to worry about any of the women in class working with Edward. Although, the glares she got from them seemed to be unavoidable. 

“She’s so lucky.” a student whispered.

“Do you think they’re together?”

“Maybe not! We might still have a chance!”

“There’s plenty of single men here too Noa!” A man with dark hair and glasses stated. 

The girl rolled her eyes and walked quickly out of class with her friend much to the teen boy’s dismay. 

“So Winry...What did you think of class so far?” Ed asked. 

The Rockbell girl had trouble focusing during class. Her body was so close to Edward’s. She could smell his scent. Of fresh pine and his natural musk. 

“Um, I liked it a lot actually! I’m looking forward to the semester. Dr. Marcoh seems pretty knowledgeable.” In reality, Winry could care less if Dr. Marcoh even knew a lick about biology. She was only looking forward to seeing Edward’s piercing amber eyes every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 

“Yeah, he sounds like he knows what he’s talking about. But he sure doesn’t understand shit about modern technology.” Ed laughed. 

Winry returned his laughter. “Yeah no kidding. If it wasn’t for you we may have had to just listen to him talk the whole time.” 

“I was suffering watching him struggle. Like it literally crushed my soul to see him putting wires where they don’t belong.” 

“Well I’m glad someone stepped up and helped him. I noticed a lot of people seemed to _appreciate_ you.” Winry said looking down at her feet. Embarrassed about how jealous she felt. She didn’t feel like competing with every woman on the planet for his attention. 

Edward looked at her puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Winry sighed. “You mean you didn’t notice all the girls in class practically drooling over you?”

Ed was caught off guard by her question. He did happen to notice a few stares and whispers. He usually assumed it was because of his exposed automail. Then he would see the eyes sizing him up and down and the suggestive smiles from girls and even guys. The elder Elric knew he was good looking. After he hit a growth spurt, around the time he turned 17, all of the boys and girls started to notice him. Ed knew he could get ass anytime he wanted, and he did play the field for a bit after things ended with Olivier. He had saved himself for someone he thought he cared about, and when the relationship went to shit he started to think that the idea and concept of love and “making love” were just terms that humans made up to make them feel better about giving in to their biological need to fornicate. However, this girl made him hope that maybe he could have something substantial and Ed cared a lot about what she thought of him. And her question came off as jealous or territorial. Or maybe just curious? Either way Ed found it sexy that she cared if other girls were into him. _Hmm she wants me all to herself. Or maybe she thinks I’m some sort of player? Maybe I should play dumb._

“What? I doubt that.” Ed was trying his best to act oblivious but Winry wasn’t buying any of it. 

“Come on Ed. They were clearly mesmerized by you. I’m pretty sure they all groaned in unison when they found out you wouldn’t be their partner!”

Ed smiled. “That’s right. I got the best partner in class!” Edward nudged Winry in the arm earning him a wide grin from the girl. 

The blue eyed woman could not help but blush. “Heh. Don’t know about that!” Winry said nervously and quickly changed the subject. “Anyways what class you heading to?” Winry began to twirl her hair.

Edward admired how cute the girl looked when she seemed timid. It really wasn’t fair the effect he had on woman. He didn’t mean to turn them all into a blubbery mess. “I have Advanced Analytical Chemistry.” Ed said dryly.

Winry raised her eyebrows “Yikes!” 

“Shouldn’t be too bad!” Ed tried his hardest to sound cool and collected. Where are you going?”

“World religions and I think we already passed it! Um, Ed...Do you still want to meet around noon?” Winry asked half worried the man would change his mind. 

“Yes!” Ed said eagerly “I mean if you still can. I was looking forward to it! But we could always do another time…” He began to wonder if she was having second thoughts about him. 

“Great! I was looking forward to it too! Do you want to meet at the dining hall? Maybe in front of the starbucks?”

“Sounds like plan!” Ed affirmed. “Have fun in world religions Win!”

Winry took in the way he looked at her. Like he was sad to say goodbye even though they’d see each other again in an hour. 

“Yeah have fun analyzing chemistry I guess!” The girl waved to Edward and began walking back in the other direction. 

Ed watched her walk away. _Don’t fuck this up Elric._

 

_____________________________________________________________

Winry flew out the door as soon as her World Religions class ended. A certain long haired blonde man occupying her mind. She speed walked to the dining hall and took a seat at a table near the starbucks. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach trying to escape. _Why is he making me feel this way? Would I be acting like this if he wasn’t totally stupid gorgeous? Or if he didn’t act so cool and careless. If he wasn’t so smart and witty. If he didn’t have a totally perfect body, from what I could tell anyways, and automail limbs, and those totally dreamy eyes…_

Winry was lost in her thoughts until those dreamy eyes sat before her and stared right back into her baby blues. 

“Hey you.” Ed startled the girl making her flinch in surprise. “Whoa, sorry didn’t mean to scare ya Win.”

Winry struggled to find words “Eh it’s..uh...it’s fine!! It was just...unexpected! So how was class?” 

“Pretty lame first day going over classroom expectations. Nothing spectacular. And yours?”

Winry nodded her head in agreement. “Yup. Same story. None of the good stuff yet.” 

“Figures.” Ed responded. A moment of silence befell them until the blonde male finally thought of something to say. “Um..so should we look for something to eat?”

“Yeah, I’m starving! I think I saw a Chik-fil-A upstairs.”

“I’m sorry, did I forget to tell you that I’m a gluten free vegan.” Ed tried to say with the straightest face he could make.

“You’re so full of shit!” Winry laughed. “We all know that if you were vegan you would of told me within the first 5 minutes of meeting me...no you pretty much would of introduced yourself as Hi my name is Vegan!”

“Shit. Can’t fool you. I’m so down for a chicken sandwich. Also I like leather too much to be vegan.”

Ed and Winry made the trek upstairs to the second floor of the dining hall and waited in line for their chicken sandwiches and waffle fries. Ed wouldn’t let Winry pay despite her pleaing. They grabbed their trays and searched for an empty table but the seating area was packed. Their eyes scanned the room looking for anyone leaving and that’s when Edward saw the last person he wanted to see at that particular moment. Ling Yao. 

“Edward-San!” The tall Xingense man was calling across the room. “Get your metal ass over here!” 

“No, no, no, no.” Ed repeated. “Pretend you don’t see them.”

“I know you see me Edward!” Ling shouted. 

“Fuck.” Ed shrugged his shoulders.

“A friend of yours?” Winry asked

“Something like that.” The pair walked over to the Ling’s table. 

Ling eyed the golden haired girl before them. “Well, well, well, well. Edward. This is why you didn’t want to meet up for lunch. Who’s the pretty girl?” 

Ed rolled his eyes. “Do you have to be so creepy? Winry, Ling. Ling, Winry.”

“Ling Yao at your service.” Ling took an extravagant bow and then introduced the seemingly reserved woman next him. “And this is my loyal bodyguard, Lan Fan.”

Lan Fan didn’t seem amused. “He calls me his bodyguard because not only would I be saving his ass in a fight I would whoop his ass too!” She shoved a spoonful of noodles in her mouth and mumbled “Pleasure to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you both.” Winry smiled. She couldn’t believe she was meeting some of Edward’s friends already, much to the chemist’s dismay. Edward didn’t feel like sharing Winry’s company and definitely not with Ling. “So how do you all know each other?” 

“Oh we all train together at the Mixed Martial Arts Gym in Central. We’ve been sparring with Ed when he was still a foul mouthed runt.” Ling smiled.

“Shut up, Ling.” Edward scowled at the dark haired man, hoping that Ling would watch would he would say in front of the girl he cleary was trying to impress. 

Ling would not let Edward have any such satisfaction. “Sorry, I forgot how sensitive you are about your height. And that you still curse like a sailor.” Ling said sarcastically. “Now please do tell me Ms. Winry how did such a lady like yourself get caught up meeting our dear friend Edward.” 

With a mouthful of waffle fries, Winry nodded, and guzzled some fries down with her soda before she spoke. “Well, actually I met him at the cafe yesterday. I spilled my drink all over him and he was nice enough to buy me a new one. Then we just started talking and realized we both had advanced bio today. And um now we’re having lunch.” The blonde smiled shyly. She didn’t expect to be interrogated by Ed’s friends so soon. Although it seemed like Ling and Ed had somewhat of an interesting friendship. 

“Oh so this is a new thing.” Lan Fan slurped some noodles and eyed Edward. Her look said it all. _Don’t fuck this up Ed._

Her words spun in Winry’s head. A new thing. We’re a thing? I hope it turns into something. She took a good look at Ling and Lan Fan. Ling was wearing a yellow and white baseball T and black messenger bag, light blue jeans and black converse. His long black hair was tied and he looked to be from Xingense decent. Lan Fan also looked Xingense. Her jet black hair was tied in a bun on top of her head. She wore a black hoodie, tight black skirt with sheer black pantyhose, and black knee high boots. The only thing that wasn’t black was her red backpack. Her skin was flawless and Winry admired her beauty. She wondered if the pair were in fact a pair. Just then her thoughts were interrupted. 

“So Winry, what’s your boyfriend think of you having lunch with this little blonde man.” Ling asked with a grin. Knowing very well how to piss off his hot-headed friend. 

If looks could kill, Edward’s eyes would of been shooting daggers at Ling from across the table. 

Winry looked at Ed and blushed. Suddenly realizing they were sitting very close next to each other. “You’re funny Ling. I don’t have a boyfriend. And I don’t think he’s so little.” 

Ed turned multiple shades of red. “Can you stop making her feel so uncomfortable Ling?” 

“It was just a question! Anyways, before we leave you two I wanted to let you know about our show this weekend.” Ling grabbed a bright green flyer from his bag and handed it to Winry. “Make this idiot go.” 

“You guys are in a band? So cool!” Winry exclaimed 

The flyer read:

The Young Lord, Dark Eyed Abandonment, & Blue Walrus  
Saturday, August 8th.  
at The Clubhouse Venue, 8 PM,  
All ages, $5 at the door. 

“Let me guess you’re The Young Lord?” Ed raised an eyebrow. 

“But of course we are.” Ling smiled “Bring your lady friend. She looks like she has good taste! And we’re headlining.” 

Edward shook his head. “Yeah maybe if we have nothing better to do Ling.” 

Lan Fan and Ling stood up to throw away their trash and get ready to bid their friend adue. 

“It was nice meeting you Winry, hope to see you around!” Lan Fan smiled. 

“Yes, we do hope that Edward manages to keep you around. Pleasure meeting you fair maiden.” Ling bowed.

Winry laughed. “You guys are hilarious. Hopefully see you guys around!” 

“Bye guys. Talk later.” Ed said shortly. 

Ling gave Ed a sly look. “Oh we’ll have lots to chat about. Bye Edward.”

As soon as they were far enough away. Ed turned to Winry. “I’m so sorry Ling can be a little much. Ugh, thought they would never leave.”

“Don’t worry. They seem like fun!” Winry took another sip of her soda. “So are we going?”

Ed thought hard while trying to finish a bite of his chicken sandwich. “What? Oh you mean you want to go their show?” 

“Yeah, why not! I don’t have plans.” The blonde girl would take any excuse to be around Edward.

Edward did not want their first date to be anywhere near Ling, but he did not want to deny the gorgeous woman next to him. “Yeah, we could do that. I could take you. But…” he thought carefully on how to finish his sentence.

Winry began to worry that she pushed him to do something he didn’t want to do. 

“I’d like to do something else. You know... Something nicer. Could we maybe get dinner before?” Ed’s golden eyes twinkled before the girl. 

Whoa he’s asking me out. Like a date. Shit. Answer him. He looks so fucking hot. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

 

Edward swallowed hard. “Great, I’ll think of some place nice in Central. Any foods you totally hate?” 

“I’m not picky! I’m sure I’ll like any place you choose.” She did her best to hide her now shaking hands. 

“Awesome. Well, I’ll look forward to seeing you some place other than school campus.” _God why can’t I think of anything clever to say._

Winry smiled. They spent the rest of their meal talking about their upcoming classes, talking about the shows they were currently binging on Netflix, and their common nerdy interests. Edward got lost in her smile. The way her hair flowed down her shoulders, how she pointed her finger whenever she wanted to make a point. He soaked her up like sunshine. 

The girl sadly looked down at her phone “Ahhh looks like we should be heading to our classes.” 

Ed frowned. “Yeah, time went by way too fast.” He stood up tall and nervously looked at the girl staring back at him. 

“So I’ll see you in class Wednesday?” Winry nervously twirled a strand of hair while looking down at her feet. 

“Definitely, I’ll make sure to save you a seat. If I’m there before you again.” Ed laughed. 

“I plan on being there a lot earlier!” Winry defended. 

Edward was debating whether or not to hug the girl. He didn’t know what else to say to her to buy him some time. Before his mind could fight him on it any longer he decided to go for it. He pulled Winry in a tight embrace. “I had fun Winry.” His eyes closed as he took in her scent, her body close to his, and how she felt so natural against him. 

Winry was speechless. _He smells so good._ She could feel his strong muscles around her. His tight grip making her feel warm and secure. She wrapped her arms around him and softly said “Me too Ed.” Then feeling quite bold herself she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

Ed’s eyes flew open and he looked right at Winry and gave her a wide smile. They pulled apart slowly. “Have a good day now okay?” 

“Yeah, you too.” Winry grabbed her bag, smiled and waved goodbye to Edward, leaving him to watch her walk away again. He stood there for a good 30 seconds before a few college students asked if they could have his table. He grabbed his bag and started heading towards his next class. 

_Shit. I won’t be able to get her out of my mind._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first fic I started last year. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below :)


End file.
